Precious Memories of a Man in Armor
by Earth no kemuri
Summary: Al couldn't really let go of his former self and all he could do is remeber the past, but something about these days brings back the real reason why he is still there. light AlxOC


Precious Memories of a Man in Armor

A/N: Remember that I don't own FMA but I do own this story so I'm allowed to do what ever I want to it so no complaining, ok. This takes place after the FMA anime series and is an AlxOc, so hope you like it.

It's been years since he looked at it, the mirror image of what was him back then. It was the memory of all the hard work they had been through, the life he had gained and the things, so precious, that he lost. Al picked up the helmet of his old armor he used to live in and blew the dust off it. All this time he kept it in his room but the reason to himself was also unknown. Why would he keep something that reminded him of those mistakes and loss? What was the benefit of keeping something that reminded him of his former self? Was it that he didn't like his current self and want to go back to things before?

A sudden knock on his interrupted his thoughts and made him jump in surprise.

"Al, hey. It's time for dinner." A voice said as the door opened.

Al turned and sighed of relief to see it was only Rayne who set foot in his room.

Al replied with a weak smile "Oh? It's ok…you guys can go ahead and eat before me. I'm not that hungry."

Rayne observed the room and object in the young blonds hands. She slowly took the helmet out of his hands before answering. "Liar, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine… why would you say there's something wrong?" He said innocently.

She looked at him with a "isn't it obvious" look on her face. "Don't give me that. It's obvious that something's on your mind. So tell me what is it?"

Al hesitated, not knowing weather he should answer but chose to keep his mouth shut. "It's ok. I'm just a little tired… I promise I'm ok, really." He lied again.

Rayne sighed, she wasn't getting anything out of this, she knew he was lying and nothing would make her change her mind. She stepped toward Alphonse and let her brown eyes meet his golden eyes, letting a few seconds pass. Al just stared back and moved back a little as he felt his checks become warmer. Rayne finally took her eyes off his and hit his head lightly and playfully.

"Just tell me idiot," She replied, "just because you're older and smarter you don't have the right to hide things from me. Now say it."

He turned to her and sighed, "I was just remembering some things…"

She soften her voice a little, "Was it about your brother?"

"…No, it's…"

"Al!"

"Yeah…sorry, I was trying to lie again. I just can't believe that…he…"

"Al?"

"…."

"Al, sorry. I shouldn't have made such a big deal about…" she stopped herself knowing this was not a good topic to talk about.

"No, it's fine." Al said giving a small smile. " It's nice to have some one to talk to about these things."

Rayne let up a smile but then began to laugh, "You're so nice and sweet, you're just so different from the guys in my home town, they're obnoxious and always trying to act tough even though I beat them up."

Al couldn't imagine "Beat up? This girl did?"

"I think it was because he loved you…" She continued interrupting his thoughts, "Your brother did this… he sacrifice himself because he wanted you to live till the end…" she put her free hand on his shoulder. "He didn't want you to live life in pain or suffer such memories he wanted you to live…I guess he felt like he took everything away from you… he's not the only one, even Winry and I want to help you get your brother back but we're both weak, we can't do anything for you, sorry."

Al clutched his hand into a fist and felt the flesh on his body. He knew that when he was stuck in the armor he desperately wanted to have his own flesh and blood back, that was the whole reason his brother and he worked so hard for. He wanted to be able to go back to being a kid again and feel the things again. He wanted to feel his bothers hand again, he want to be able to know his brother was still there for him. But was it any different if his brother just left him? Why did he miss him so much? Not only that but he let everyone feel useless by drowning himself in his own guilt.

"I'm sorry, Rayne."

Rayne hit him on his head again. "For what? You apologize too much, you know."

"I'm sor… never mind."

"Just enjoy now ok. I promise I'll do what ever I can to help you to get your brother back, I know it's not much but, even so, let me ok."

"Rayne, you sure are strange…thank you."

"But you need to promise that you wont do anything stupid."

"Don't worry, I won't, I'm not reckless like you, so don't worry."

"Hey!"

Al felt a bit strange, though the strangeness was not an unwanted feeling, it made him want to smile and cry at the same time. He knew that his suffering was visible but he didn't want others to suffer because of his own. He wondered why is that he hung out with Rayne, she was like his brother, rather boyish and independent, but it was the things she said and the way she cared that made him want to smile.

"Do…do I make you feel useless, at times." He asked

"Did I say something that made you think that? Don't ask crap like that, it'll make everyone think your suffering even more. No one is useless. Not me, you, or anyone else, got that." Rayne whipped the dust off the helmet, "What the hell is this anyway?"

"Tha..that's…" Al blushed again, "it's my memory…you know how do I say this… um…"

"Your memory? You mean…this is…"

"…yeah…"

"This is…you…"

This was the third time already he felt his checks warm up. He nodded. What was so embarrassing?

"It wouldn't have changed anything about our feelings." Rayne murmured

"What?"

"I said it doesn't matter how you look I still would love you!" She answered embarrassed and angry.

"What… what are you saying all of a sudden?!" Al was rather surprised.

"What's wrong saying you love your boyfriend?!"

"N…nothing."

Rayne wrapped her arms around his neck blushing and whispered in his ear. "I'm always here remember that, I can't replace your brother but I love you no matter what, armor or not. I want to know what you feel, stop being selfish, hiding everything like that, stop being stupid."

Al hugged her back. "Thank you. I needed that." He let go of her and looked at her again, eye to eye.

"Next time you feel bad, maybe I'll kiss you instead to speed up the process." She said as she put the helmet on his desk.

"Wha..What!" Al turned red again

"What are you embarrassed about? I'm allowed to do that, right?"

"Um…yeah…"

"Al?"

"Yes?"

"I…I love you."

"You said that already."

"I know but I …"

"It's ok I love you too."

A/N: Don't kill me if you don't like it. To be honest I don't know if I like this or hate it but I promise I will do more of this pairing if you don't like it tell me so I'll stop myself.


End file.
